Legend of Rune
by Little Neko Gavroche
Summary: An interesting Legend of Zelda and Rune Factory crossover / yaoi love and action story told from the perspective of my original main character, Zamir. The pairing will be with Link, the Hero of Time. :3


Zamir let a little sigh escape him as he followed his usual routine at Lon Lon Ranch. Every day it was the same... feed the cluckadoodle, collect their eggs, milk the buffamoo, feed the buffamoo and horses, then put the buffamoo and horses out in the pasture to graze. Every day... it seemed so boring to him, but... at the same time he was very grateful for the simple life he lead. In fact, if it wasn't for Malon's father, Talon, being such a kind hearted soul who knows where he might have ended up. When his mother, Daria, suddenly passed and all Zamir was at a complete loss. Especially since his father had disappeared shortly after his birth.

The half shadow panther, half human hybrid frowned, lowering the hand that held a lead shank for the horses in it. It really, really wasn't fair. His poor mother never hurt anyone... always tried to eat healthy and exercise and now... now she was dead. _'Maybe you have forgotten,' _He thought bitterly. _'That life is not fair, Zamir.'_ All of this... because of a full blooded monster, and, to add insult to injury, it was a shadow panther.

Zamir would never forget the look in his eyes. Even as the months passed and spring came to the world he remembered it all so clearly. The two of them had been taking a trip to Sol Terrano last summer to gather materials for his mother's art. She was always so happy when she collected art materials, and it made Zamir happy to help make her smile. Such an innocent day... until they were attacked.

The look in those dark eyes... of bloodlust. Zamir gritted his hand tightly, glaring at the ground. He had transformed, and had tried to fight the beast off... but it was all in vain. He was too weak... and because of his weakness his mother had been slaughtered and he was injured. With no other family he had nowhere to go... but Malon had talked with her father and convinced him to let Zamir come live with them. In exchange, after his wounds had healed, Zamir was working on Lon Lon Ranch.

Moss green eyes narrowed his mouth twisting as he snarled under his breath. His poor mother... torn apart while he lay on the ground, bloodied, unable to do a damn thing. Life had been far too cruel to them. Now... he grew without her, at only seventeen years.

**"Zamir?" **The soft, familiar voice of Malon caught his attention and Zamir lifted his head, brushing some of his dirty blonde hair out of his face, frowning as he spoke to her. **"Yes Malon? What is it?"** She frowned, motioning to the painted horse behind him. **"You still haven't brought Painted Cloud outside. Are you feeling alright?" **Right... he still had to take one last horse, Painted Cloud, out to the pasture. He'd completely forgotten and had gotten sidetracked. Worst of all... Malon caught him being troubled by his memories.

**"I... I'm fine, Malon. There's no need to worry. I was just day dreaming again."** He turned his back on her, clipping the lead to Painted Cloud's bridal. **"Easy 'Cloud, I'll bring you out. Don't worry." **Zamir's tenor voice was almost song like as he spoke to the animal. He stroked the painted horse's face affectionately before opening its stall and leading him out. Malon was still looking at him, he could feel it, but he chose to ignore her gaze. It was easier that way.

**"Don't forget about Sammhiel now. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with you did.** **You know he can be touchy." **Zamir paused, looking over his shoulder at the orange haired girl. **"Don't worry so much Malon. I'll take care of him." **Sammhiel, his silver wolf, lived in a small building that Talon had helped him build. There was no way he would forget about his pet.

Exiting the barn Zamir stepped into the light, straining his moss colored eyes against it. His eyes didn't always adjust as quickly to the light as they should, and he suspected it had something to do with his shadow panther origins. It had been almost a full year since he had taken on his monster form... but he hadn't forgotten about it. It was always there, bubbling just under the surface, reminding him of its horrid presence.

Zamir hated being a half breed. It made him feel like a freak and clouded his mind with destructive thoughts. A sigh escaped the boy, and he walked across the green to where the pasture lay. He placed Painted Cloud inside before heading off to the separate barn, wondering how Sammhiel was feeling. He checked on the wolf every day, but he knew that sickness could come over the poor creature without warning.

**"Sammhiel?" **He spoke the creature's name as he opened the barn door, coming inside. The silver wolf lay in the corner on some straw. It lifted its head as it heard it's master's voice, giving a happy whine. **"Hey girl, feeling alright?" **He closed the door, walking over to the monster with a calm, sure pace. He'd known Sammhiel since she was a pup and knew that she wouldn't hurt him.

The wolf pushed its muzzle against Zamir's hand, giving it a lick as she whined again. **"Haha... yeah... I'm a little late today. I'm sorry." **He gave her an affectionate scratch behind the ears before sitting down on the straw next to her, sighing.

_'Maybe I should talk to Malon about my memories... If I share the burden it might become easier to bear... but... could I really put her through such a thing? It was so gruesome, so...' _Zamir shook his head with another sigh. Sensing her master's distress Sammhiel nudged his shoulder, whining a sad whine this time.

**"It's alright girl... I'm just thinking." **Maybe it was as simple as getting stronger. He hated himself because he was weak... so maybe if he became stronger that would solve his problem. There was only way... one way that Zamir could think of to become strong, and prove it to everyone else to boot. He would have to become a Hylian knight.

There were two ways to become a Hylian knight. The first way, the longer of the two, would require him to sign up as a squire to a knight and be put through years of training. The other... which he would attempt to accomplish, required him to go through a series of tests to become an automatic test. The last test, he had heard, was the most difficult. It required him to fight one of the most skilled Hylian knights of all. Was he ready for such a thing?

_'I guess I won't know until I try to fight him...' _Zamir thought, crossing his arms. The other tests... required strength and agility. Thanks to his monster form he was sure he had that... but he worried just a bit about the last test. After all... no one had ever passed it before. Could one man really be that tough? Did Zamir have what it would take to beat him?

Another sigh escaped him. He would try and sign up the next time he and Malon went to town. There was no reason to make a special trip, especially if he might fail. The preparations would take some time, but if he didn't go to town for a while it gave him more time to prepare as well. Zamir closed his eyes. He would be ready. He would become stronger... so no one he loved would ever be hurt again. Not on his watch at least.

Zamir opened his eyes and looked up as the barn doors opened. **"Malon?" **The girl poked her head into the door, smiling a sweet smile. **"Hey there Zamir. Feeling up to a trip to the market?" **His heart skipped a beat. Had Malon somehow been reading his thoughts? There was no way she could have, yet Zamir had to wonder. He slowly stood, nodding. **"Yeah. I guess so." Let's prepare the cart."** If they were going into market they would have to bring the produce so that way they could make some rupees. Besides... they'd have to buy some supplies too. Market day was supposed to be very busy, but Zamir was sure he'd find some time to sign up for the initiation.

The two left Sammhiel's barn, crossing over to where the old cart was kept. They would need to grab Ginger, the horse most often used for going to town, and hitch her up to it. But for now they would need to grab the milk and eggs they would be transferring and place it within the carts back.

**"Do you want me to drive this time, Zamir?" **Zamir had been zoning out... and hadn't heard Malon speak. **"Hello... Earth to Zamir." **Zamir blinked, looking over at Malon, who crossed her arms and sighed. **"I wish you would just tell me what's bothering you, Zamir. Honestly... You're acting like you're seven, not seventeen."** Malon was right of course. He was acting like a little kid... hiding his true emotions and thoughts from those that he cared about. Still... he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

**"I... I guess I just don't want to talk about it." **Malon looked at him, sadness filling her dark blue eyes. **"Why not? Don't you trust me?" **Zamir stepped back, lowering his gaze. **"Malon..." **She stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. **"It's okay Zamir. You can tell me about anything. I know your transition from Sharence to Hyrule has been a hard one... please... just tell me what is troubling you. I want to help." **Slowly Zamir opened his eyes, nodding.

**"Alright... It... It's about my mother." **Malon nodded her head slightly, encouraging him to continue. Zamir took a breath, shaking his head. He wanted to continue... but found himself struggling for words. But soon the words played out, forming the memory in his mind.

{The Memory}

_Daria walked ahead of her son through the brilliantly colored sands of Sol Terrano, laughing a bright, happy laugh. __**"Keep up, Zamir!" **__They were already having such a good time together. Zamir had picked out a couple plants that would be perfect to use in making paints. His mother praised him for his good eyesight and perfect choice in choosing them above the others. Zamir couldn't be happier. _

_**"I wish your father was here with us. I'm sure he'd be proud of the wonderful young man you've grown up into, Zamir." **__The young man caught his mother's smile, and responded with one of his own. Whenever they spoke of their father it was not done in sadness. They knew, whatever happened, it happened with good reason, and that Zamir's father was surely watching over them both._

_**"Come on... I'm sure if we head over this way we'll find some gems in the rocks." **__Gems were one of Daria's favorite things to use in her art. It gave it more pizzazz, or so she claimed. Well, at the very least, Zamir liked seeing her work. Of course his opinion was a little bit biased._

_Zamir walked on after his mother, and then suddenly paused, blinking his moss green eyes. A monster, seemingly friendly looking, was approaching them. A shadow panther... just like his monster form. Daria paused, looking towards the approaching monster with a smile. __**"Rainbow! Hello there~" **__Completely unaware of the monster's true nature Daria walked towards him. It was when he grew closer that Zamir saw the look of light in his eyes turn dark._

_**"Mom! Look out!" **__Zamir darted forward, dropping the plants as he slammed his body into his mother's own. They fell together... just as the shadow panther flew over their heads, claws unsheathed. __**"He's attacking us?" **__His mother sounded completely shocked. A monster was still a monster, Zamir reminded himself. Of course it would attack. They were foolish to think otherwise. Kindly monsters were very few and far between._

_Zamir drew forward, a growl rising in his throat. His eyes narrowed, and he felt his own shadow panther form bubbling at the surface, demanding to be set free. __**"Zamir don't! You'll get hurt!" **__Daria was getting up, shaking with fear as the wild shadow panther circled around them, its dark eyes glinting. _

_**"I'm not going to let it hurt us!"**__ Zamir growled his transformation taking place in a burst of light. In seconds, where the boy once stood, stood a second shadow panther, smaller than the wild one, with shocking moss green eyes._

_Zamir and the other shadow panther began circling each other, both with narrowed eyes, bodies ready to lash out and fight. The wild shadow panther made its move first. He pounced on Zamir's body before he had the chance to dodge, surprisingly fast for an adult monster, and sank its jaws into his shoulder. Zamir cried out in pain, blood gushing from the wound down his right arm and into the shadow panther's mouth._

_He tried to retaliate, snapping at the shadow panther's ear. It tore, but that only fueled its anger. It reared up onto its hind paws, dropping its grip on his shoulders, and came lashing down with sharp claws as Zamir tried to jump away. Its claws caught his hide, tearing through fur and flesh and drawing further blood._

_**"Zamir please stop! We need to run!" **__His mother's voice was lost on him as his foe roared, slashing and biting at him without mercy. Soon it became too painful to move, and Zamir's head swam with darkness, but before he passed out he could hear his mother's screams as the monster tore her apart._

{End Memory}

**"Zamir... I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened to your mother. It's not your fault... the shadow panther was stronger and faster than you..." **Zamir lowered his gaze. **"I should have listened to my mother. We should have ran... If we had... she'd still be alive." **Tear's stung Zamir's eyes. **"Oh Zamir... I'm so sorry..." **She reached up, wiping at his tears. **"Please don't cry... Your mother wouldn't want you mourning over her death. She'd want you to live on... to remember who you are." **Zamir remained silent.

As much as he wished to... he couldn't "remember" who he was. That Zamir was lost forever. Dead along with his beautiful mother, Daria... and... It was all his fault.


End file.
